An inquiry into the material, family, occupational, social, personal, and residential situation of women of lower socio-economic status seeking elective abortion in a metropolitan municipal hospital. The aim of this study is to establish whether among these women with free access to contraception and usage -- elective abortion is occasioned by any specific circumstance affecting their life situation. The data will be gathered in personal interviews guided by a questionnaire -- to be developed as part of this study -- with two subject groups; one experimental -- women seeking elective abortion -- one control -- women delivering wanted babies after having practiced effective contraception which they had temporarily suspended in order to conceive. Both groups of women will be outpatients in the same hospital. The reduced data are expected to disclose a conspicuous difference between the two groups in regard to certain aspects of their life situation prior to, or immediately after conception.